mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Mr. Men and Little Miss
Meet the Mr. Men *Mr. Tickle is orange and round, and loves to tickle people.(That's why he's called that way) *Mr. Greedy is pink and fat, and loves to eat food. *Mr. Happy is yellow, and loves to make people happy. *Mr. Nosey is green, and pokes his long nose into everything. *Mr. Sneeze is blue and spiky, and couldn't stop sneezing. *Mr. Bump is blue with bandages, and couldn't stop having accidents. *Mr. Snow is a snowman who helps Father Christmas. *Mr. Messy is a pink scribble, and is absolutely filthy. *Mr. Topsy-Turvy is orange, and makes things backwards. *Mr. Silly is light brown and round, and makes everything odd and silly. *Mr. Uppity is brown, and is being snobbish to everyone. *Mr. Small is red (orange in the show) and tiny, and is cannot be seen often. *Mr. Daydream is a blue cloud that gets into people's imaginations. *Mr. Forgetful is blue and has a very short memory. *Mr. Jelly is fuchsia (purple in the show) and is afraid of everything. *Mr. Noisy is red and can't be quiet. *Mr. Lazy is pink (green in the show) and always sleeping. *Mr. Funny is light green and loves to make jokes. *Mr. Mean is blue and refuses to spend his money. *Mr. Chatterbox is pink and always talks on and on. *Mr. Fussy is green, and is touchy about everything. *Mr. Bounce is yellow and can't stop bouncing around. *Mr. Muddle is green and jumbles everything around. *Mr. Dizzy is light brown and isn't very clever. *Mr. Impossible is purple, and can do amazing things. *Mr. Strong is red and square (triangular in the show), and is very strong. *Mr. Grumpy is blue and rectangle, and is always very grouchy. *Mr. Clumsy is green, and can't control himself. *Mr. Quiet is light brown (powder blue in the show), and can't stand loud noises. *Mr. Rush is purple and triangular, and is always in a hurry. *Mr. Tall is blue with long legs. *Mr. Worry is blue, and always meets failures. *Mr. Nonsense is yellow, and is a friend of Mr. Silly. *Mr. Wrong is red, and does everything the wrong way. *Mr. Skinny is yellow, and is very thin. *Mr. Mischief is yellow, and plays pranks on people. *Mr. Clever is orange, and is very creative. *Mr. Busy is blue, and can't stop rushing things. *Mr. Slow is olive, and takes a long time to do everything. *Mr. Brave is yellow, and is very courageous. *Mr. Grumble is purple and always complaining about everything. *Mr. Perfect is blue, and nothing bad has happened to him. *Mr. Cheerful is orange, and is very joyful. *Mr. Cool is blue and triangular, and loves to take people on an adventure. *Mr. Rude is red, and is very rude indeed! *Mr. Good is white, and is very pleasant. *Mr. Nobody is, well, nobody. Meet the Little Misses *Little Miss Bossy is blue, and is very bossy. *Little Miss Naughty is purple, and loves to play jokes on people. *Little Miss Neat is green, and loves to keep everything in a right order. *Little Miss Sunshine is yellow, and is very sweet and kind. *Little Miss Tiny is pink and very little. *Little Miss Trouble is yellow and loves to frame people. *Little Miss Helpful is fuchsia, and is very helpful, but ends up making everything worse. *Little Miss Magic is light brown, and does magic tricks. *Little Miss Shy is blue, and always blushes. *Little Miss Splendid is chartreuse, and is very vain. *Little Miss Late is yellow-orange, and can't get things on time. *Little Miss Scatterbrain is red, and is very forgetful. *Little Miss Greedy is orange, and has the same appetite as her cousin. *Little Miss Giggles is blue, and loves to giggle. *Little Miss Twins are yellow, and come in a pair. *Little Miss Chatterbox is pink, and talks like her brother. *Little Miss Dotty is brown, and is very wacky. *Little Miss Lucky is pink, and is very lucky. *Little Miss Star is blue, and wants to be famous. *Little Miss Fickle is red-orange, and cannot decide on everything. *Little Miss Contrary is orange, and does everything the opposite. *Little Miss Busy is yellow, and cannot stop doing work. *Little Miss Quick is pink, and is always in a hurry. *Little Miss Wise is pink, and is very wiseful. *Little Miss Tidy is yellow, and loves to clean up things. *Little Miss Brainy is blue, and has the brains. *Little Miss Stubborn is purple, and is very stubborn. *Little Miss Curious is orange, and loves to know about everything. *Little Miss Fun is orange, and loves to throw parties. *Little Miss Somersault is blue, and is acrobatic. *Little Miss Scary is red, and loves to frighten people. *Little Miss Bad is pink, and plays pranks on people. *Little Miss Whoops is blue with bandages, and is a sister of Mr. Bump. *Little Miss Princess is pink, and rules her kingdom fairly. Category:Lists Category:Mr. Men series